The preparation of beverages, particularly carbonated beverages, includes the mixture or blending in exact proportion of a flavor syrup with water. The proportion standards for a particular beverage are typically set by the owner of the syrup recipe and the associated trademarks of the beverage. These proportion standards are a fixed operational requirement for the bottler who is a licensee of the recipe owner.
Typically, the conformity of the blended beverage to the proportion standards is determined after the beverage has been prepared. This determination is made by a downstream analyzer system or by lab analysis. If it is found that the already blended beverage does not fall within the required standards, the batch is disposed of at substantial cost to the bottler.
There are a number of blending and proportioning systems found in the prior art. However, these prior art devices do not adjust the proportioning process to account for changing conditions as contemplated by present invention.
Pahl, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,581 shows a blending and proportioning system for carbonated beverages including separate storage tanks for the syrup and water components. Each tank includes a level sensing float that controls a valve in the input line to the tank. The level sensors produce control signals in accordance with the level of the fluid retained within the tank. Blending is controlled by pumps driven by a single electric motor having a variable speed transmission. The ratio of pump speed determines the capacity of water and syrup supplied to the blender.
Witt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,808 and Mojonnier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,582 and 4,801,471 show beverage proportioning and blending systems including separate component tanks each having level sensor-type valve control mechanisms therein. The blending is performed by orifice assemblies which operate in conjunction with the fluid level within the associated tank to define the relative flow rate into a blending chamber.
Johnson, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,189 also shows a flow rate measurement system including level sensors for determining flow rate through control values.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,415 shows a beverage proportioning and blending system in which the concentrated syrup is raised in temperature in a heat exchanger. The heated syrup is supplied at a constant pressure head so as to attempt to maintain an accurate volumetric flow.
Rudick U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,370 shows a beverage mixing system in which the amount of unsweetened flavor concentrate input into the mixing nozzle is controlled by a peristaltic pump.
Peckjian U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,061 shows a beverage blending and proportioning pump which is controlled by the maintenance of the water source at a constant pressure and flow rate.
Skoli, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,503 shows a blending and proportioning system in which the level of the water supplied to a de-aerator chamber, upstream from the blending chamber, is constantly controlled based upon the downstream need for the water component by the system.
Shannon, et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,911 and 4,252,253 show computer control systems for dispensing a plurality of mixed drinks to desired specifications while maintaining inventory and sales data.